This disclosure is generally directed to drum and layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered flexible or belt imaging members or devices comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, especially a plurality of charge transports layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking, or undercoat layer, an optional overcoating layer, and wherein at least one of the charge transport layers contains at least one charge transport component, a polymer or resin binder, a suitable thiophosphate like a dialkyldithiophosphate, and an optional antioxidant. Moreover, the photogenerating layer is comprised of a high sensitivity titanyl phthalocyanine generated by the processes as illustrated in copending application U.S. application Ser. No. 10/992,500, U.S. Publication No. 20060105254, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, and where at least one of the charge transport layers may in embodiments contain a thiophosphate or the thiophosphate may be present in the photogenerating layer, a single charge transport layer, or a plurality of charge transport layers; in the photogenerating layer only, the charge transport layer only or in at least one of the charge transport layers, such as from two to about five charge transport layers. The photoreceptors or photoconductors illustrated herein in embodiments have excellent wear resistance, and extended lifetimes. Additionally in embodiments the imaging members disclosed herein possess excellent and in a number of instances low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate; high stable sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics; and desirable toner cleanability.
More specifically, there is illustrated herein in embodiments the incorporation into imaging members of suitable high sensitivity photogenerating pigments, such as certain titanyl phthalocyanines, which sensitivity is from about 10 to about 50 percent higher than that of a similar photoconductor containing as a photogenerating pigment hydroxygallium phthalocyanine Type V; a number of hole transport component layers thereover, and which layers permit the rapid transport of holes, and optionally suitable thiophosphates, which phosphates enable excellent member electrical properties permitting, for example, an increase in the photoconductor's sensitivity.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoresponsive or photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additives, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the imaging members and flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing are thus encompassed by the present disclosure.
The imaging members disclosed herein are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members disclosed herein are in embodiments useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.